


The last gift

by Agent0069



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Breakups, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Heartbreak, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, YOU CAN WATER YOUR PLANTS WITH TEARS ANGST, robert is homophobic, strangers to friends to lovers to enemies to reluctant friends to lovers again, weddings gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent0069/pseuds/Agent0069
Summary: The lightwoods have always been respected and equally feared by..well, everyone. They are the monsters kids are told to stay away from, what people don't realise is that kids aren't the only one who should keep their distance. Alec lightwood had been born into the family of criminals, there isn't much that surprises him, but that doesn't mean he is okay with everything that happens around him. His father has always found him too empathetic to be a true heir to their massive empire, so he had declared Jonathan lightwood as the heir.what they do not know is that Alec has different plans, he has plans to discredit Jonathan, cause believe it or not there are things in the mafia which are frowned upon.  Fortunately, he has his siblings to help, Jace & Izzy, Simon and someone he had just met, who is turning out to be more than just a friend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	The last gift

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is sad, I agree. But on the bright side, it's going to be a chaptered fic with a happy ending! So yay?
> 
> UPDATE: for all the lovely peeps who are wondering what the hell happened here, and have scrolled up to see, please read the notes at the end of the chapter.

Magnus felt hollow, the warm lights around him mocking the coldness spreading inside him. The hall was decorated with his favourite flowers, Gladiolus, he still remembers the day he had told Alec about them. But that Magnus was different, that _Alec_ was different. 

Magnus closed his eyes as he took a step back from the crowd, the words of Andrew Lightwood was still ringing in his ears. “Who do you choose as your partner, Alec?”

Magnus swallowed, he knew the name Alec would take won’t be his’, it would be his boyfriend’s. A title Magnus had adorned not 5 months ago. 

“Magnus Bane,” Alec said to the hundreds of faces swarming the mansion. Magnus’s head whipped up, confusion evident in his face. They had broken up, why was Alec taking his name? Shouldn’t that honour go to his boyfriend?

Alec’s eyes found him, an expression begging him to walk up to him. 

It’s all part of the plan, of course, Magnus was to infiltrate the ranks of lightwoods as a suitor so that they could eliminate Jonathon. It would be scandalous if the person who put Jonathon out of commission was to wed Alec, so he had taken Magnus’s name instead of his beau.

Curse his fate, Magnus cast his eyes downwards as he broke from the crowd and began taking slow steps to the end of the aisle. He took a shaky breath as he tried to calm his racing thoughts. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus whispered to himself as he steeled himself and put on his best face, his mask, which imbued elegance and pride as he walked down the aisle towards Alec. 

If he didn’t know any better, Magnus would have thought Alec was looking at him with eyes filled with love. He willed the tears that pricked his eyes away, this was the last day. Alec would get the lightwood empire today and would change it for the better and Magnus wouldn’t be needed anymore, he would leave.

Magnus graciously took Alec’s offered hand when he reached the stairs at the end of the aisle. He didn’t say anything, what could he really say?

The priest read out the wedding vows, Mangus’s mind was blank apart from the constant voice that told him that none of it was real, no matter how much he wanted Alec wasn’t his and this wedding wasn’t real. 

“I do,” Alec said. 

The words stuck at his throat, it felt so wrong, a few months ago he would have considered himself the luckiest man alive to have said these words before Alec, but a lot had happened and it pained Magnus at how much he wanted this to be real despite all that had happened. 

“I do.” His voice broke, but Magnus hoped it had gone unnoticed. Alec’s eyes reflected what he felt in his soul, maybe the thought that Alec was hurting as much as he was did make him feel better, maybe he was cruel to feel that. 

Alec clasped his hand as they walked towards the ballroom, the guests following soon. Everything was blurred, is this what having your broken-heart get smashed felt? Magnus smiled at unheard conversations around him, nodded at unwelcome greetings, the only sound that echoed in his ears were the words that alec had said to him that day. The words that had changed everything.

The crowd was growing thin, the guests leaving one by one, Izzy and Simon were the last ones to leave, before leaving she had come up to them and whispered in his ears “It’ll be okay,”

Magnus had just blindly nodded, he could barely hold himself together. 

They were left alone, Magnus hadn’t looked at Alec after the vows, he couldn’t. He turned to leave without saying anything. 

“Magnus” Alec’s voice made him stop in his tracks and take a sharp breath. 

A hand touched his shoulder, turning him slightly, oh how he has craved that touch that was no longer his to call. Magnus turned, still not meeting his eyes, he’s not so sure he could control his emotions if he looked at Alec.

“Magnus please” Alec's pleading voice made him look into his eyes, he was searching for anything, an explanation, an apology, _anything_. But the feeling he found written on Alec’s face was love, Magnus didn’t know what to do with that. 

Magnus stepped closer to him, his hands reaching out to cup Alec’s face. Magnus brushed his lips against Alec’s, it was a memory, a caress so sweet that it had turned bitter. It was a gift, his last gift before parting. 

Alec’s hands came around Magnus’s waist, pulling him closer yet as he deepened the kiss. They took their time, if at all a gift should be savoured, it was this.

Magnus pulled back, he rested his forehead against Alec’s, the tears which he has been trying to hold in escaping.

“I forgive you,” Magnus whispered. 

Alec sniffled a breath. Magus could tell what Alec was thinking, he placed a last kiss on his lips before pulling back completely. 

The sudden coldness that surrounded him reminded him of Alec’s warmth, a warmth he’d never have again. Magnus wrenched his eyes away from Alec’s face, he felt Alec's hand latching on to the scarf at his hand. The scarf had been Alec’s first gift to him. 

Magnus steeled himself as he turned and walked away, his heart broke all over again as the scarf fell from his wrist, giving into Alec’s hold. Taking away the last remains of Alec’s presence on him. 

Magnus pressed his lips together to keep his sob from escaping as he heard Alec’s weak voice calling him, he kept walking even when he heard Alec’s knees hit the ground, he kept walking. He kept walking.

A memory of Alec floated in his mind. “Perhaps they were right putting love in books. Perhaps it could not live anywhere else.” Magnus was reading out of a book as Alec countered him, Magnus never would have thought being proven right would cause him such pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> the other chapters are gonna be huge, promise
> 
> UPDATE: For my lovely readers who didn't understand what the fuck I have written, I'm sorry, this was an adrenaline fuel 4 am me who was just venting her emotions through fanfics. I'll explain now. 
> 
> This Prologue is from the middle of a long chaptered fic which will start from the next chapter and build up, I got this idea and just had to write it. The later chapters will build the ground for the fic and will...well, be the fic. It will be well-narrated don't worry and clear all your confusion, and when this scene comes (and it will come) I will add it (the prologue) as a part of a chapter and probably delete it from here or make it a non-linear narration, whichever suits the story.
> 
> As for now, if you have any doubts, leave a comment!


End file.
